The King, The Witch, The Vampire
by HermionePeace
Summary: Twilight crossover. Edward takes Bella to meet the Queen of all vampires who holds a secret. Bella gets caught up in a war and she will have to choose between Edward and Jacob yet again. Can she save Peter before it's to late. Much better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1 NO!

**Chapter 1 –NO!**

Sarah Collins ran threw the forest. Her wild eyes transfixed on her destination. She could _feel _them behind her. They were following her. She had to get away; she had to give her most prized possetion to her neighbors. She raced threw the forest, clutching the basket in her hand as she ran. Her light blue cloak fluttered lightly behind her. Her marble skin glowed in the moonlight. She could feel the powerful sensation of thirst wash over her. She hadn't fed in a while. This meant she wouldn't be able to wait for the humans because she might kill them if she smelled them. As she reached a small house surrounded by trees, she set down the basket.

Sarah turned and fled the doorstep after she'd rung the doorbell. She was out of site in little time.

She twisted and turned as she again ran from the forest. She was searching… searching for the right forest.

She smiled as she saw a lamppost. She was home, and her daughter was safe… for now.

**Bella**

Bella Swann smiled as she and Edward drove towards a wood near her home. Edward was going to introduce her to the queen of all vampires. A girl of such beauty, even Edward and Rosalie had to look away from her. He helped her out of the car, and took her warm hand in his cold one.

Edward hoisted her onto his back and started to run. As he let her slide off, she found they were standing in a garden outside a large castle.

"Come on Bella," Edward whispered. His voice made her feel very dizzy, but she took his arm and they started to walk together.

She followed the vampire as he pulled her. He brought her up to the large doors. He pushed them open and walked in. He led her down a large hallway. It was bright and cheery as Edward pulled her, yet, there was a feeling of dread in her stomach.

"Edward, I feel… fear," she told him. She didn't know how to describe it any other way. She could feel Edward tense.

**Bella's POV**

"Well… she does drink… _human_ blood," he stated calmly. I immediately understood why he hadn't mentioned that before. If she wanted to drink _my _blood, he'd let her. Jasper had told me about her. A vampire could never go against their queen's word, because then she would assonate all they were close to, and she saved them for last. She was a horrid, cruel vampire when her people deceived her. Finally Edward stopped in front of a door. It was large, made of pure gold. I watched as Edward let go of my hand. He walked up to it and pushed it open.

"Come in Edward." I could hear her voice. It was pure and beautiful. Her voice flowed like water; it made me feel dizzy, even more so then Edward's.

"Ahh, you brought Bella." My eyes darted around the room. Nobody was there but Edward and me. So where was this voice coming from?

"Where is she?" I whispered as I stepped closer to Edward.

"I'm right here." I jumped and whipped around. Sitting on a gold throne was a beautiful girl, dressed in black. I blinked. She was beautiful; her hair was black and fell down her back, her eyes were of the purest blue, her skin practically glowed in the bright room, and she wasn't even in the sun. She made Rosalie, Edward, and the rest of the Cullens look… ugly. A silver tiara lay on the young vampire's head.

She rose from her seat. Edward immediately fell to his knees, and bowed his head. I followed his example and got onto my knees.

"Rise." I looked up at her and rose, as did Edward.

"I am Queen Sarah, the Beautiful," she said as she walked over to me. I said nothing, to enhanced by her beautiful eyes. "Bella, come, let us be more acquainted." Queen Sarah beckoned me to follow her. I did so, blindly. She led me into a beautiful sitting room.

After a while of me talking about myself, I asked her about her life before she was a vampire. She smiled at my question.

"Well," she started, setting her tea cup on the little plate in her hand, "I am the daughter of a High King. High King Peter, the Magnificent is his name. I was the Princess of Narnia, and I couldn't have been happier. I was 16 when my mother turned ill. Narnia needed a new High Queen and not one of my aunts wanted it. So we did what Telmar did once. They crowned me High Queen, no I didn't have to marry my father. That was when I received the title of Queen Sarah the Beautiful. I was considered the most beautiful woman in our entire world. After a year, a few days after my seventeenth birthday, I met a man. He was so beautiful I couldn't stop looking at him. I was so dizzy I didn't understand what I was doing. When he leaned in… I wanted him to kiss me so much I leaned in too, but instead he sunk his teeth into the flesh of my shoulder. I was frightened, and in pain for weeks. I killed and killed and killed, I found out later that that was common in newborns. The thing is… I found a path, as a newborn vampire, that led me to another world, your world. I slaughtered many people there in France. Your world had no vampires until I infected a few humans. That's how vampires were created in your world. After a while I got a hold of what was going on, and became Queen of all vampires because people, both vampires and humans knew how vicious I could be. I was the only ones that could control _every _vampire. After I returned to my father and family, I told them. Only my father, and youngest aunt stayed by my side. My Aunt Susan and Uncle Edmund were disgusted with what I had become and packed up and went to Calmor, the land of the werewolves. I was devastated, but my father built me this castle, Narthiana (Narth-long e-Anna), I named it. Later, I met a human, in your world. Together he and I had a daughter. His family found out though, and demanded he return. I was heart broken. I knew they were going to try and take my daughter away from me, so I gave her up. I'd named her Vanity Collins. I left her on a doorstep. She would be better off with humans then vampires or werewolves, but it looks like she got herself thrown into this world anyway." I looked at Queen Sarah in confusion. Was the Princess here?

"My precious Vanity was the half werewolf and half vampire. I found out her father was in league with the werewolves. Time, in our two worlds are different. When I went to your world to save my daughter, my little Vanity's father would have been 123 when I abandoned her. But he was a werewolf so… he still looked youngish. He looked 31. He left for Calmor, a war is going to be fought, and soon. There you will have to make your decision…" I froze to my seat. What decision? What was she talking about? The queen leaned in slightly to look me in the eye. "… Vanity…"

I jumped up from my seat. "No!" I screamed. I wasn't her daughter, I couldn't be. I couldn't be… never. I shuck my head. "No! I'm not your daughter!" I screamed. I knew it was true though; I felt it. I looked at Queen Sarah as she leaned back against her chair.

"Yes Bella, you are that little girl I left on the doorstep of Charlie and Renee's home." The Queen slowly got up and walked over to me, well more like glided. She tangled her cold hand in my brown curls. I felt a burning sensation in me, and then it all stopped. "Look in the mirror Bella," Queen Sarah whispered into my ear. I turned and looked at myself in the gold mirror. My mouth dropped open. I had long, board strait black hair, and slightly curled bangs. My skin was pale, but not grey like Queen Sarah's. My eyes were the same beautiful sapphire eyes as hers, but my fingers and legs were not hers. "Your fingers come from my Aunt Susan. You got your legs from your father's sister." I turned and looked at Queen Sarah

"You, you… you had no right!" I screamed. Queen Sarah walked over to my side. I hadn't realized I'd fallen to my knees. She kneeled next to me. Her cool fingers wound into my hair.

"My doll, how I love you." Her other arm wound it's way across my back. "A mother hates to see her treasure cry," she whispered into my ear. Slowly I fell asleep in her arms.

My dream was unusual. I was standing in a room. It looked like a nursery. The walls were a soft pink. White squares ran around the room. The floor was marble, like a ballroom floor. A large pink carpet lay in the center of the room. A fireplace was on one wall. What drew my attention was the beautiful bassinet that lay in a corner of the room. It was large and had much lace. Thick velvet curtains hung around it so the baby could stay warm.

I turned as the white double doors opened. I saw Queen Sarah glide into the room. In her arms lay a little baby. She laid the child in the bassinet and started singing softly.

"_Don't you fret, M'sieur Marius  
I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now  
You're here, that's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
And rain will make the flowers grow._

_Just hold me now, and let it be.  
Shelter me, comfort me_

_The rain can't hurt me now  
This rain will wash away what's past  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last._

_The rain that brings you here  
Is Heaven-blessed  
The skies begin to clear  
And I'm at rest  
A breath away from where you are  
I've come home from so far  
So don't you fret, M'sieur Marius_

_I don't feel any pain  
A little fall of rain  
Can hardly hurt me now_

_That's all I need to know  
And you will keep me safe  
And you will keep me close_

_And rain..._

_Will make the flowers..." _Her voice played in my head. Then I realized I was witnessing a… memory. Sarah was singing _me _to sleep. This nursery was mine, before she'd given me to Charlie and Renee.

* * *

**_A/N I hope you like it. I worked really hard on this... Tell me what you think... :D_**


	2. Chapter 2 Meetings

**Chapter 2- Meetings**

I woke in a daze. I sat up and looked around the room. It was a large room; everything was made out of silver or silver colored. My eyes hurt. I walked over to the closet and opened it. I jumped back as I looked at all the beautiful dresses that littered the closet. I smiled as I searched threw them. I finally picked out a silver medieval dress.

After I was dressed, I peeked my head out the door. When I saw no one was in the hall I walked out, careful to close the door behind me. I walked down the hallway, carefully making sure I marked where I walked. Finally I found the library. I walked in and smiled as I looked at the rows and rows of books.

I walked over to a bookshelf and started looking threw the titles.

"Who are you?"

I jumped as the voice broke threw the air. I turned to see a young man in his 20's.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'll leave," I said as I started for the door.

"No! No need, you're welcome here," the blonde haired man said. "I'm King Peter."

I gasped. "My grandfather!" I screamed suddenly. He looked at me strangely, and then it hit him.

"Vanity?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled and walked over to me. His arms slipped around my tiny waist as he hugged me. "It's so good to have you home again."

I pulled away and glanced back at the books… they could wait.

"Would you like to meet your aunt?" he asked me. I nodded. He took my arm and led me out of the library. He brought me down to a ball room were a woman in her early twenties was dancing. Her brown hair fanned out as she danced. Her dress was elegant and made of silk. The man she was dancing with held nothing but love for her. He had sandy blonde hair, and beautiful brown eyes. She had silky brown hair, glowing white skin, and crystal green eyes. The two stopped dancing when the music was over (which I hadn't even been aware was playing). The woman turned and smiled at me. The man glared.

"You must be Vanity." It wasn't a question. I just couldn't stop looking at her. She was gorgeous, more so then Rosalie, but less so then Queen Sarah. I only thought a vampire could be that beautiful.

"I'm a vampire as is Peter," she said answering my unspoken question. "I turned when I was 24. I should be 34, but since you don't age when you're a vampire…" she smiled at me. "This is my husband Jerry, he is human."

"But not for long." He stated proudly; though he still glared at me.

"Jerry, this is my niece, Vanity." Suddenly he smiled at me. He stepped forward and kissed my hand.

"Tis a pleasure to meet you my dear." He returned next to my aunt.

"Oh Peter, I never introduced myself did I?" she said as she stride forward. "I am Queen Lucy, but you my dear, may call me Aunt Lucy."

"Hello, can you call me Bella?" I asked. Aunt Lucy frowned, but she nodded.

"Of coarse, I shouldn't expect you to suddenly change names." I noticed Lucy was hurt by me wanting to stay by my given name, but…

"Why don't we go to breakfast?" King Peter broke in. Aunt Lucy smiled.

"Of course Peter!" Lucy smiled as she suddenly disappeared.

Jerry laughed, as did Peter and I. "Well I guess she really wants food." King Peter laughed.

When we got to the dining hall, Aunt Lucy, Queen Sarah, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and Alice, were sitting around the large table. "BELLA!" Alice squealed as she tackled me. I smiled.

"Hey Alice," I said with a laugh as she got off me.

"WOW! You look soooo different," Alice said as she danced around me. Her fingers tangled into my hair like Queen Sarah had last night.

"How did you sleep dear?"

I looked up at Queen Sarah. She was looking at me.

"I slept fine, thank you." I looked around at the Cullens, King, and Queen's plates. All there plates were empty. Jerry however was serving himself food.

"Would you like some food, or something to drink?" Queen Sarah asked me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Edward leaned in and whispered to me.

"Blood."

"Is it human?"

"Yes dear, but we didn't kill for it," Queen Sarah said.

"I'll have food."

"It won't taste the same as you remembered," Queen Sarah said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well after you changed, you're part vampire; it'll taste more like dirt."

"YOU CHANGED ME AND YOU FAILED TO TELL ME THAT!" I screamed. I saw the look of hurt that flashed across Queen Sarah's face. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! I HATE YOU!" I screamed. With that, I threw down my napkin and walked out of the room.

"I'll talk to her." I heard Rosalie say. "BELLA!" she called as she ran after me. Even though I was a vampire, I was only half, so she caught up to me after a while. "Bella, come on. Let's talk." I looked up at Rosalie. Then I burst into tears. I snuggled my head into her shoulder. I felt her pick me up and walk me to the garden.

_  
_**Later**

I sat in the garden. I had sent Rosalie away awhile ago. I just wanted to go home. What was so wrong with that? I'd… for so long… wanted to be a vampire… but now…

"What is troubling you?" a young man asked. He had brown, hair, skin, and eyes.

"I don't want to be… this," I said as I looked out at the garden.

"A vampire?" he asked. I looked over to him.

"Yes."

"Well, Princess Vanity, I wise person once told me. Best never dwell on what can not be changed, and best to dwell on what can be, so it can be changed for the better," he quoted.

"That's nice, who told you that?" I asked.

"Her name was Abigail Heartson, a beautiful little girl that died in an attack two years ago," she said, looking out at the setting sun.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said quietly. "Who are you?"

"King Caspian."

**

* * *

**

A/N Ok, I don't really like this chapter, but I need it for the following chapters. Tell me what you think, flames not welcome, constructive crid. yes.

Review please.

~Jenny


	3. Chapter 3 Jealousy

**Chapter 3- Jealousy **

"One and two and three and spin," Caspian chanted as he led me across the dance floor. I smiled. I found that I actually like dancing when he taught me. Lucy had let me borrow what she called a 'learning dress'. It was brown and tight around my waist and bust. On my feet were elf made black string up boots. My hair was pulled back in a long braid. He spun me around the dance floor again.

"How am I doing?" I asked as he spun me out.

"I think you're doing great." He pulled me back in, his arm sliding around my waist and meeting with my other hand as our already jointed hands went up over our heads.

I laughed as he slid both his arms around my waist. He lifted me up and spun me around. My back rested against his chest as he pulled me closer. I didn't notice Edward in the shadows. His eyes glowed red.

"Mi amor, you dance beautifully," Caspian said with a smile as he twirled her.

"That's funny, I usually have two left feet," I said with a laugh.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Never mind." I smiled up at him.

"Alright, let's learn King's Choice." I looked at Caspian funny. He just smiled at me as he went to change the music. He returned and grabbed my hand. "Ok, lift your skirt a bit so it's not touching the floor." I did so. "Now take my hand," He said taking my hand and putting his other hand on my waist. "Step back, step forward, step left, step right, spin out, spin in, now, it's time for the dip," he said as he dipped me back. I laughed.

"I never knew dancing was this easy," I said with a laugh.

"It's just like walking…"

"Only in rhythm," I finished.

"Bella." I turned to see Emmett standing in the doorway.

"Yes Emmett?"

"Come, there is someone I want you to meet." I nodded then turned to Caspian.

"We can continue our lessons another time," I said as I let go of him. I ran over to Emmett and walked and we walked out the door.

"Were on Aslan's earth did you get that dress?" Emmett said looking at the bust. I looked at my dress then back at him.

"Aunt Lucy," I said quietly. Emmett turned and continued walking. Nervously, I started to rub my hands together. "Emmett, who did you want me to meet?" I asked as we walked out to the gardens.

"You'll see Bella." I narrowed my eyes but didn't say anything. We neared a river; a young girl sat at the edge, she couldn't be more then fourteen. She had long, soft, wavy hair. She wore a light pink dress. She looked up as she heard us coming.

"Hello," she said with a smile. She brushed her hands as she got up.

"Princess Vanity." I glared at Emmett. "This is Princess Matia; she is your cousin, daughter of Queen Susan, your aunt. Caspian is her father. She is also a vampire," Emmett said as he beckoned her to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Matia said in an English accent.

"You as well, and call me Bella," I said with a glare to Emmett.

"Are you a vampire… or half?" Matia asked.

"Sorta… it's hard to explain. Why did you choose to be a vampire so young?" I asked. Matia frowned and Emmett grabbed my arm in warning.

"I…" sadness came to her eyes. "I was raped by a vampire, and, and he managed to change me when he left me for death." She started to cry, without tears though.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know," I said as I slipped my arms around the sobbing girl.

After a while, Matia was calm and Emmett had left. We both sat at the river's side. "So… are you going to miss your life? You know, back on the earth?" Matia asked, turning to face me. I blinked.

"You mean I can't go back?" I asked. It hadn't occurred to me that I could never go back.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" she asked. I shuck my head. "Only Queen Sarah can go threw worlds, or Aslan has to send you," Matia said.

"But Edward brought me…" I trailed off.

"The Queen was expecting Edward so she opened to gateway between our worlds. She's not going to let you go back, it tore her apart leaving you the first time, it'll kill her to see you leave a second time." Matia looked over at the glistening water.

"But I left behind family," I whispered. What about Charlie? Reneѐ? My friends?" I asked. I wanted to see my friends again.

"I don't know," she whispered. I felt my heart break. Sarah had no right to do this to me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I thought you knew," Matia said as she shifted herself so she was sitting next to me.

**Few Minutes Later**

The doors burst open as I ran threw the doors. I ran to my room and threw myself on my bed, sobbing (being only half she can still cry).

"Bella I'm sorry," Matia yelled after me.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked as she walked in. She laid her hands on Matia's shoulders. "Why is she crying?"

"She just found out she can't go back to her own world," Matia whispered.

"Oh, I'll talk to her," Sarah said as she glided to my room.

"Vanity? Vanity dear, what's wrong?" Sarah asked as she glided to my bed. She climbed on and sat next to me.

"Go away." My cries were muffled by my pillows. Sarah started to stroke my hair.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry for taking you from all that you know, but, I need you here. We can't win our war without you. I need to save my people first. But, if, after the war, you still wish to return home. I'll change you back to Bella Swann and send you back home, to Forks." I could hear the sadness in her voice, but I looked up at her.

"Really?" I asked. She pulled her tearstained face into her hands.

"Yes, you are my daughter. All I want is for you to be happy," she whispered. "But I have to save my people darling." She looked like she would be crying if she could. "I love you darling, with all my heart and soul. You are my one true purpose. I love you. Your father will try to sway you to his side my Princess. You can't let him my dear. He will destroy all of us. He will force you to marry someone you will never love and if you refuse he will destroy you. Oh my princess, there is so much you must know, but so little I'm at liberty to tell you." I didn't really understand what she was saying but I listened.

"My darling, you will have to face choices my dear. My darling you must listen to your heart. You will have to learn sacrifices. Please my dear soon, you will have to face the choice of, what is right, and what is easy. Always, my princess, listen to your heart my dear. Everyone's lives are in your hands my love. I love you my sweeties. These decisions will be hard for you my love. I need you to promise me that you'll do what's best my love. Please, promise me," Sarah whispered.

I looked up at Sarah's pleading face. She really did just want what was best for me. She truly did love me.

"I promise mom," I whispered.

* * *

**_A/N I like the ending of this one alot better then anything else I've written. Reveiw please!_**


	4. Chapter 4 Captured

**Chapter 4- Captured**

I laughed as Peter pulled me threw the gardens. He didn't seem like a grandfather, he seemed more like a little boy. He and I danced threw the garden, butterflies flying around my head like a crown. It was so peaceful.

"Bella, isn't it beautiful?" Peter asked as he pointed to a waterfall. I gasped as I saw it. I felt like I was in heaven.

"Oh, it's heavenly," I shrieked as I danced around the green grass. I pulled off my stalking and shoes and pulled off my overdress. I threw them aside as I dove into the crystal water. I smiled as resurfaced. "Come on Peter, the water's—"

"Heavenly?" he asked with a smile. I nodded. "Alright," he said with a smile. He pulled off his boots and stalking, his over shirt and britches. Then he dove into the water. "BOO!" he yelled, coming up from behind me. I screamed and jumped in the water. He laughed and started to swim away.

"My, my, my, if it isn't the betrayer," said a crisp, female voice. Peter and I turned to see a young woman. Her face looked like it had once been kind, but it was cruel now, heartless. "Hello Peter," she said, smiling sickly, sweet at him. I turned to Peter, his face hardened.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, honestly Peter, have you not told her of me?" she asked, ignoring the fact that I was even there. Peter didn't say anything.

"Will you go, and leave us alone." It wasn't a question; I was demanding it of her.

"Now now my little precious, don't think you can speak to me in such a manner, it's rude," she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Rude indeed," said another voice. A man came up behind her. He as well looked like he once had a kind face.

"Bella, get out of here," Peter said, without even looking at me.

"But—" but he cut me off.

"NOW!" I swam to the shore. I didn't bother to cloth myself, I just ran. It was almost lunchtime so everyone would be in the great hall. I ran past the maids and up the stairs to the second floor, and then I ran towards the great hall.

I pushed open the doors as I ran to the dinning table.

"Vanity?" mom looked at me, startled.

"P-Peter," I gasped as I tried to catch my breath

**Peter**

"Why are you here?" Peter demanded.

"To get rid of another threat on our society," the girl hissed. She loaded her bow with an arrow and took aim.

"Don't," Peter hissed.

"Oh, but I must Peter," she said in that same sickly sweet voice.

"We have to protect our families," the male said.

"What about your daughter!" Peter shot at the girl.

"She betrayed me when she became one of you," the girl hissed. If I was there I would have been greatly confused. "My dear brother, will you light the torch? We have to make sure he's gone forever after this," she said to the male next to her.

"Of coarse sister," the male said with a sickly smile.

**Bella**

"What about my dad?" mom asked, rushing to my side.

"A woman appeared. She didn't say her name but she came, and then a man did and they looked evil," I breathed. I looked up at Lucy, Mom, and Jerry's faces.

**~~~~Both~~~~**

"Susan."

* * *

Um so heres the next chapter this isn't jenny this is Emily (SusanlovesCaspian) Jenny is really ill and may not make it so I'll let you know. But she wrote this and wanted me to post it. She wants me to update al her story though i have not read them al if you would/could help me, I will love you for ever she is a close friend of mine but some of her storys i haven't read so please help. THnak you and once again i will let you know haw she is doing

Emily


	5. Chapter 5 Jacob

**Chapter 5- Jacob**

I sat at the river's side, tears falling from my eyes. It had been too late to save Peter, they'd captured him, and taken him God knows where. It's all my fault. I let out a sob as I looked out at the waters. Mom had called the guards and put the castle on semi-lockdown, meaning nobody could leave the castle grounds.

_"Bella, it's time for bed," Charlie called._

_"No, I don't wanna," I said with a pout. He only laughed._

_"Come on Angel," he said as he walked over to me. He picked me up and carried me to my room. He laid me down in my crib and leaned over, singing softly to me._

_"__So patiently they wait  
For the given birth date  
While buying clothes  
And dipers  
Through modern technology  
They watch so carefully  
The growing little fingers  
Good night miracle  
Of love  
Sleep tight, I'll sing you a lullaby…"_

Tears slipped down my pale cheeks.

"After nine months  
In the womb  
You were finally  
Born in June  
A new member in  
The family  
At the fire they sit  
You're lying in  
The crib  
Rocked by mom and daddy  
Good night miracle  
Of love  
Sleep tight, I'll sing you a lullaby…" I sang.

_Charlie smiled down at me as he sang my favorite lullaby._

_"Cause when you sleep  
You look like an angel  
You look like  
An angel to me  
Oh when you sleep  
You look like an angel  
You look like an  
Angel to me  
A fever since yesterday  
New teeth are on  
Their way  
The growing pains  
Have started  
Every minute that  
You live…"_

"Is a miracle God gives  
The heavens are delighted  
Good night miracle  
Of love  
Sleep tight, I'll  
Sing you a lullaby  
Oh when you sleep…"

_"You look like an angel  
You look like an angel to me  
Oh when you sleep  
You look like an angel  
You look like an  
Angel to me  
Oh when you sleep  
Our hardened hearts melted like wax  
The day you came into our lives  
Enchanted by your laughing cracks  
And very soon you'll  
Be baptized  
Miracle of love,  
Sleep tight  
I'll sing you a lullaby  
Cause when you sleep  
You look like an angel  
You look like  
An angel to me  
Oh when you sleep…"_

(Together, Bella/Charlie)

"**You look like an angel  
you look like  
An angel to me  
Oh when you sleep  
Ophiles…**"

I closed my eyes and listened to the memory. I could just see Peter leaning over my mother's cradle singing her to sleep. I could see my grandmother, Kelly, at his side, rocking gently to the music. I could see her, with her blonde hair tied up in a loose bun, her beautiful blue eyes closed, wearing a white nightgown that fell just above her feet. She would smile down into the crib as Peter sang softly.

"Bella?" a familiar voice pulled me out of my trans. I turned and looked at a familiar shaggy haired boy.

"Jacob," I screeched as I flung myself into his waiting arms.

"How are you Bells?" he asked with a smile.

"Great. What are you doing here?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm here to take you home, to where you belong," he said with a smile. My arms fell back to my side as I looked up at the castle.

**Queen Sarah**

"We have to stop her," Lucy wailed as she and mom looked threw the curtains, down at Jacob and I.

"No," Sarah said, putting out her arm to block Lucy. "She needs to choose her own path, we can not interfere," she stated calmly.

"But…?" Lucy stuttered.

"No buts, she has to choose her own path," Sarah repeated. Lucy didn't like it, but she remained put.

**Bella**

Come on Bella," Jacob urged, let's go. He extended his hand to me. I looked at it. I wanted my old life so much it overpowered my brain. I made the wrong choice, I went for what was easy instead of what was right. I broke my promise…

I took his hand.

* * *

So here the next chapter Jenny wrote it and I'm (SusanlovesCaspian) am posting it for her. If you want to help me like i asked in chapter 4 please PM me on my account . Thanks and I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Susan?

**Chapter 6- Susan?**

I sat on a silver chair, nervously twirled my thumbs together. I trusted Jacob with my life, but… something was… off about him. I'm not sure what, but something was off.

"Bella, I want you to meet Susan, she's great, you'll love her. She's like a mother to me," Jacob said as he pulled me down the halls of a castle. I started to feel something, it wasn't good, and it was like something between fear and danger. I started to pull slightly at my wrist, to signal to Jacob to let me go. His grip only got tighter. Wait… something was off about Jacob… Jacob never wanted me to be uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" I demanded as I started to pull on my arm. He turned to look at me.

"I was wondering if you'd figure it out," 'Jacob' said with a laugh. He pulled a vial out of his pocket. He drank the silver liquid. He started to change. Before me stood a man I did not recognize. "I'm sorry my princess, but Prince Jacob sent for you and he isn't aloud to fetch you. He told us that you would not come with anyone but him. I'm Eustace," he said with a smile.

"Oh, can I see him?" I asked, my face still frightened.

"He's with Her Majesty Susan," he said with a smile as he beckoned me to follow him. I did so and followed him into a sitting room. I froze when I saw the woman who had showed up when Peter and I were in the pool.

"Bella," Jacob said with a smile as he jumped up.

"Hello, Bella dear," Susan said in that sickly sweet voice. She put her teacup in her lap.

"Where is he?" I hissed.

"Bella?" Jacob asked.

"What are you talking about?" Susan asked as she stood up.

"Peter! Where is he?" I screamed. Susan's beautiful brown eyes flickered with fury.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said simply. I screamed in frustration. What had she done to him? I just wanted him back.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Jacob asked, coming to my side. I turned to him, tears running down my pale cheeks.

"She came to the castle. Peter and I were swimming…"

_"Heavenly?" he asked with a smile. I nodded. "Alright," he said with a smile._

"Then she came out from behind the trees…"

_"My, my, my, if it isn't the betrayer," said a crisp, female voice. Peter and I turned to see a young woman._

"She wouldn't tell us her name…"

_"Who are you?" I demanded._

"But he knew her…"

_"Tsk, tsk, tsk, honestly Peter, have you not told her of me?" she asked, ignoring the fact that I was even there._

"He told me to run…"

_"Bella, get out of here," Peter said, without even looking at me._

"I argued for a moment…"

_"But—" but he cut me off._

"But he told me to go anyway…"

_"NOW!"_

"And that girl… was _you_," I said, pointing at Susan.

"That's a very interesting story, but we do not have my dear brother here." I gasped when she said that. "You can search the palace if you like," she said with that sickly sweet smile, I'd learned in a very short time to hate. She was taunting me, but I knew from her confident smile that he wasn't here; she and the boy had hidden him somewhere else.

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed. I lunged for her but all she did was step back as Jacob grabbed me.

"Bella, Bella, calm down, she didn't do it," he said as he pulled me into his chest.

"Yes she did, don't you see it?" I asked. Suddenly my eyes turned red.

"She's a vampire!" Susan screamed as she stepped back.

* * *

**A/n sorry this took so long, I don't have a good reason becuase the funny thing is I thought I'd posted this chapter already. :) Sorry, review please!!**


End file.
